Undivided attention
by candy-belle
Summary: Justin's action at the club anger Wade and he decides to take action there and then. A slash fic with a slutty!Justin and possessive!Wade, featuring flirting, bad language and a hard facial.


**Title**: Undivided attention  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Justin's action at the club anger Wade and he decides to take action there and then.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Wade/Justin, Heath  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slutty!Justin, possessive!Wade featuring flirting, bad language and a hard facial  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Originally written for another fandom but I was reviewing old fics and this just screamed Wade/Gabriel so I converted it. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x

"Where the hell's Gabriel?" growled Wade into Heath's ear.

The club was heaving and Wade had only been gone a few minutes but in that time Justin had managed to disappear on him.

"No idea!" replied Heath, having to lean in so close for Wade to hear him it looked like he was kissing him.

Wade growled and took a swig of beer. He didn't like it when Justin wondered off. Especially not in a packed and crowded nightclub - there was no knowing what trouble he could get into. He was scanning the heaving dance floor when his jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were glued to the sight in front of him on the dance floor. Justin – _his _Angel – was dancing and gyrating one the dance floor, surrounded by a circle of muscular admirers of whom all seemed to be groping, stroking and generally touching Justin in all of the most inappropriate places. It wasn't the fact he was dancing that annoyed Wade. It was fact that his Justin was actually striping and gyrating against the various strangers that really angered him.

Slamming the bottle onto the table, he glanced at Heath who was trying really not to burst out laughing. With a loud huff Wade set off to reclaim what was his.

Justin was having a ball. He had seven hot and horny guys circling him. There were more hands and mouths and groins touching him than he could count and the music was pumping thought him. In other words he was in pure heaven. As he popped the last button on his shirt, he let it fall to the ground, loving the way hands instantly started roaming over his toned torso, one even sliding up his chest to tweak a nipple. He leant back, undulating his hips against the closest groin that was begin pressed against. He closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat. He loved being the centre of attention. He loved feeling hands on his body, loved the feeling of jean-clad groins grinding against his arse, he loved…suddenly he found himself stumbling forward then begin hauled back to his feet.

Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned at Wade and giggled, "Wade!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" demanded Wade, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Dancing," whined Justin, mewing slightly as Wade dragged him away from his circle of admirers

"No," corrected Wade, "You're being a little slut…."

"Well you abandoned me," protested Justin glowering at Wade

"I went to bathroom!" exclaimed Wade, "I left you for 2 minute and…"

"Exactly," snapped Justin brushing Wade's hand off his arm, "You left me. All alone. You didn't even take me with you to the bathroom!"

"I... you…what?" asked Wade suddenly as he realised what Justin had said. Closing his mouth, he just gave a snort of understanding and slowly allowed a knowing smirk to curl his lips.

Seeing the change in Wade's eyes, Justin slowly slid his hand down Wade's chest and bought it around to press into Wade's jean-clad groin. Pressing the rest of his body against Wade's, Justin leant in and murmured in Wade's ear, "I was all hot and horny and you just vanished on me. What was I supposed to do, Wade? You left me. You left me all alone and I…"

His voice faded as he tightened his grip on Wade's groin, loving the growing hardness he could feel trapped within. Pressing his lips to Wade's jaw, he whispered, "I want you, Baba, I want you so much..."

Wade groaned then grabbing Justin's wrist, he ripped the hand away from his groin. Locking his eyes with Justin, he growled menacingly, "You are in so much trouble, Boy."

Justin's eyes flashed with erotic excitement and putting on his best pout, he protested seductively, "But I was only dancing, Wade. I just…"

"No!" hissed Wade yanking Justin right into his body. Nuzzling his face into Justin hair he growled "No, you were begin a little slut and you know what happens to little sluts…" he pulled back slightly and locking his eyes with Justin's, he growled, "Don't you - Boy?"

Justin couldn't breathe. He was literally shaking. He was kneeling in the deserted car park, stripped to the waist with Wade's hand fisted in his hair holding his head in place while Wade's other hand pinched his nose shut. He tried breathing through his mouth but it was hard since Wade's full thick cock was currently shoved down his throat. Wade was face-fucking him so hard Justin thought he was going to pass out. After what seemed an age, Wade finally pulled out and released his grip on Justin's nose. Justin fell forward, coughing and sputtering all over the hard tarmac. Spiting out a mouthful of salvia he glanced up and whimpered.

Wade looked amazing. The angle he was at made him seem like some avenging god towering over a sinner and the streetlights gave him an almost ethereal glow. Justin bit his lip loving the way Wade was glaring at him. He loved the fact Wade was wearing his game face, he loved the way Wade snarled slightly as he reached forward and dragged him back upright. Cradling Justin's head between his hands, Wade growled, "You fucking love this don't you, you little slut? You love taking it hard and rough…"

Justin smirked at him and nodded, licking his abused mouth, trying clean the drool of his lips. Wade caught hold of his chin and forcing Justin's head up, he stared down into his Angel's eyes and grinned. With a few hard stroked to his already rock hard cock he plunged straight back into Justin's mouth, the thick head thrusting its way down the South African's all too willing throat. Hs hips snapped back and forth as he fucked Justin's throat remorselessly. Justin was starting to choke again, unable to catch his breath between the near violent thrusts of Wade's hips.

"Look at me!" ordered Wade breathlessly, stroking his Angel's hair.

Justin obeyed, staring straight up at Wade locking their eyes together. Without breaking the look, Justin opened his mouth even wider giving Wade complete and utter access to his throat. Wade growled deep in his throat and throwing his head back he let out a guttural cry. As he felt his release building, he contemplated holding off and waiting until they got back to hotel but then an idea struck him.

With an almost wicked grin he ran his thumb along Justin's bottom lip, loving the way his own cock flattened it, then without warning he simply pulled back and started fisting his dick. Justin frowned a moment unused to Wade puling put before his release. As he watched Wade fist himself, it was only when he saw the look in Wade's eyes that he realise what Wade was planning on doing. It was then that he started to struggle. He hated begin messy. Wade knew that he hated it. He tried to pull away, tried to move out of the way but Wade's grip was too strong. And so all Justin could do was close his eyes and wait.

He whimpered as the first hot lines splashed over his eyes, nose and mouth. He mewed as another spurt left thick trails in his hair that dripped over his eyes. A third short spurt left fresh sparking line across his cheek.

"Open your eyes."

Justin obeyed slowly blinking to try and keep the cum out of his eyes. Wade was breathing heavily but even so he still managed to smile softly at him. Justin sniffed. He had never felt so dirty or so turned on his life. Wade slowly dragged his cock across Justin's left cheek, mixing the different strands of release together. Pulling back he repeated the move on the right cheek gathering the cum back onto his cock

Locking his eyes with Justin he slowly ease the now cum socked tip back into Justin's mouth and ordered, "Clean me up, Angel."

Justin obeyed. Lapping and sucking at the tip, cleaning all the remaining cum off Wade's slowly softening cock. As it fell from his mouth he sank back onto his heel and looked up at Wade a little less cocksure than before. He pout slightly and then Wade was kissing him. Claiming his mouth, the hard tongue licking and cleaning his mouth. Pulling back Wade smiled lovingly at him and murmured, "Slut."

Justin blushed and smirked all at the same time. He went to wipe his face clean but Wade caught hold of his hand and shock his had, murmuring, "No, leave it." He ignored the look of horror on Justin's face and added, "Leave it until we get back to the room. Because when we're back, I'm going add to it and by the time morning comes…" he paused and kissed Justin's forehead before drawling, "...you're going covered by in my cum, Angel. You're going to be my own little cum lovin' angel."

Justin stared at Wade and slowly smiled. Taking the hand Wade held out to him, he got up off the tarmac wincing slightly as his knees complained about the length of time he had been kneeling on the hard tarmac. Wade caught his arm and pulling him closer he smirked at the small man musing, "You know if I don't better I'd say you planned that."

"Maybe I did," shrugged Justin winking cheekily at Wade.

Wade watched him a moment then breaking the embrace he landed a hard smack on Justin's rump. Ignoring the yelp of surprise or the glare Justin was giving him, Wade ordered firmly, "Save it for the bedroom, Angel. Don't want a cab crashing before we get home." Taking Justin's wrist he pulled the now smirking man towards the cab rank adding, "And don't think I don't know about the move you made on Heath earlier when you two were dancing. I saw. Everything." He felt Justin tense and glancing over his shoulder his smirk grew, "Your night of punishment is only just beginning Angel."

Justin gulped but couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he wondered just how Wade planned on punishing him. Not that he cared he was just glad they were heading back to the hotel room so early because there as nothing he loved more than being disciplined by the big Brit. After all why else had he acted like the worlds biggest slut if not to get Wade's full undivided attention – because there was nothing more he loved that Wade's undivided attention. And he would do anything to keep it on him. Anything.

FIN x


End file.
